Kematian di Angka 4
by Odium of Thanatos
Summary: Angka 4 dipercaya sebagai angka kematian. Tapi jangan pernah bermain-main dengan angka tersebut dengan menggabungkan kematian. Walau hal itu sepele, kematian dan angka 4 akan saling berkaitan.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Di pagi yang cerah, di distrik Uchiha tepatnya, putra bungsu klan Uchiha telah bangun. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.15. Tiba-tiba saja handphone milik Sasuke bergetar '_drrttt… drrttt… drrttt…_'. "Huh, baru saja aku bangun tidur, siapa sih yang sms aku pagi-pagi begini?" Sasuke menggerutu. Dan di layar handphonenya tertera : _1 Message Received_, akhirnya Sasuke menekan tombol _Open_. Dan ternyata sms tersebut dari Naruto, temannya. Beginilah isi smsnya

**---Pesan Asli---**

**BERUNTUNG. Ini doa anak se-Konoha**

**krm k 4 no yg berbeda.**

**Jika pesan ini berakhir d km,**

**Maka km akan mati sekarang juga.**

**DON'T SEND BACK!!! **

"UWAAAAAAAAA…" Sasuke teriak kenceng plus panik. Kenapa? Karena Sasuke tidak punya pulsa. Karena teriakan Sasuke kenceng banget, Itachi kakaknya yang sedang adem ayem dan khidmat (?) menikmati sepotong roti bakar pun berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar adiknya.

-

-

-

-

**Di kamar Sasuke**

'GEDUBRAK' suara pintu yang langsung diterobos oleh Itachi. "Hosh… hosh… hosh…" Itachi nampaknya sangat kelelahan. Sasuke memandang heran kakaknya, 'Itachi kenapa? Seperti dikejar gelombang tsunami saja' batin Sasuke. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin memberondong Itachi dengan beribu pertanyaan akan alasannya yang berlari kesini seperti dikejar gelombang tsunami, tapi tidak terjadi karena Itachi sudah mendekati Sasuke. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat lagi. Keringat dingin Sasuke mulai turun menuju pelipisnya. Tapi Itachi terus mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mundur, hingga kepalanya terbentur dinding kamarnya.

Tapi Itachi terus mendekat, dekat, dekat, dan tiba-tiba; "Semakin ku kejar, semakin kau jauh…" lantunan reff lagu SKSJ Five Minutes tersebut dengan sukses menggagalkan adegan **HOT** antara duo Uchiha bersaudara ini, sebenarnya yang terkontaminasi lagu ini adalah Itachi, yang langsung ngacungin dua jompolnya sambil merem melek (baca : joged). Sasuke hanya bersyukur bahwa televisi nya yang masih menyala itu sedang ditayangkan acara** GETARs** (ingat, **GETARs**, bukan **DERINGS**) ini bisa menggagalkan proses sakral (?) tersebut.

Lagu selesai, dan Itachi pun berbalik menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke keringat dingin lagi. "Ehemm… Otouto, maaf kalau aku membuatmu takut, tapi…" kalimat Itachi terpotong.

"Tapi apa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf Otouto, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Itachi.

"Kumohon Aniki, apa, apa???" Sasuke setengah berteriak.

"Ng…" nampaknya Itachi agak ragu.

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku Aniki" Sasuke membelai rambut kakanya (?).

"Otouto…"

"Ya, Aniki?"

"Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi…" Itachi manggumam.

"Tenang saja Aniki, aku akan selalu menjagamu" Sasuke memeluk Itachi.

"Baiklah Otouto, tapi kau harus menerima segala resikonya" ucap Itachi sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menerima segala resiko itu Aniki" ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Hmm…" keraguan Itachi untuk mengutarakannya muncul lagi.

"Ayolah Aniki" Sasuke membujuk Itachi. "Sasuke…" lagi-lagi Itachi memotong kalimatnya dengan pisau.

"PLIS DEH ANIKI, TO THE POINT NAPA?" teriak Sasuke karena daritadi Itachi selalu berbelit-belit kaya ular diikat.

"Okay, jika itu maumu!" kata Itachi gak kalah teriak ala wanita yang kan dicerai kan oleh suaminya.

"Jadi ada apa Aniki?"

"Gini ya Otouto, ada iler di pipi kamu, tuh liat bantal kamu aja udah jadi pulau Sumatera!" ujar Itachi sinis.

Akhirnya itulah yang akan diutarakan oleh Itachi, dan Itachi pun melenggang pergi ala model jalan di catewalk. Sasuke ngelirik pipinya di kaca dan berbalik ke bantalnya. "Hehe, iya juga" Sasuke nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Setelah puas nyengir-nyengir, tiba-tiba Itachi kembali lagi. Sasuke memasang tampang horror.

"Tuh kan, jadi aja lupa!" kata Itachi.

"Lupa? Memangnya Aniki lupa apa?" Sasuke nampak heran.

"Tadi Aniki kesini itu khawatir sama Otouto!" timpal Itachi.

"Kha-khawatir kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yee, Otouto ini gimana sih, tadi Otouto teriak-teriakan kenapa huh?" Itachi balik nanya.

"OH, ARGGGGHHHHH…" Sasuke kembali panik. "Otouto, tenang, Otouto kenapa sih?" Itachi sudah menyangka adiknya ini gila.

"Coba Aniki lihat ini! Aku kan gak punya pulsa!!!" Sasuke menyodorkan handphonenya yang berisi sms dari Naruto tersebut sambil emosi.

"Yaah, Otouto ku ini bodoh apa o'on sih? Sms kaya gini aja dipercaya!" Itachi ngelempar handphone itu ke Sasuke.

"Emang itu bohong Aniki?" Sasuke mulai berhenti nangis.

"Iya lah! Udah ah, acara makan roti bakar aku jadi gagal deh! Dadah Otouto!" Itachi melenggang lagi ala model. Akhirnya, Sasuke pun bergegegas untuk mandi dan berangkat ke sekolahnya.

-

-

-

-

**Sesampainya di Konoha JHS (sekolah Sasuke)**

Sasuke sampai di kelasnya; 9-A. Disana ia melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan Kiba Inuzuka temannya. Sasuke pun segera menyimpan tasnya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Heh Naruto!" Sasuke muncul dibelakang Naruto sambil menepuk bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu keras-keras.

"EH, CURUT, EMBE, ONTA JELEK!" latah Naruto karena tepukan Sasuke yang keras plus tiba-tiba itu.

"Hahaha… Naruto, tak kusangka kau ini latah!" kata Kiba sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Erggghhh, kau ini Sasuke!!!" geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ah, kau ini yang apa! Kau gila ya, mengirimkan sms bodoh itu!" Sasuke tampak kesal. "Jadi, intinya? Kau dapat tai kebo itu?" kata Naruto. "Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

'KRIING… KRIING…' suara bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. "Ah, bel sudah berbunyi tuh! Aku balik ke tempat dudukku ya! Dadah!" pamit Naruto.

"Ya sudah, pergi aja, sana! Hush!" usir Sasuke. Setelah semua murid duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan wali kelas 9-A pun datang.

"Ahh, selamat pagi semuanya!" sambut Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah wali kelas 9-A, memiliki rambut keperakan, sifat tertutup, selalu membaca buku mesum, yaitu Icha-Icha Paradise, selalu datang terlambat, dan mengajar mata pelajaran matematika. Tetapi, hari ini, semua murid-murid takjub, ya, karena Kakashi datang tepat waktu sekali. TANPA TERLAMBAT. Oh, sungguh menakjubkan.

Dan ada seseorang yang berani bertanya kenapa Kakashi tidak terlambat seperti biasanya. Dia adalah Rock Lee. Lee pun mengacungkan tangannya. "Ya Lee, ada apa?" kata Kakashi.

"Sensei, kok tumben sensei tidak terlambat?" tanya Lee polos.

"Oh, itu karena hari ini aku akan membagikan formulir lomba matematika pada kalian" terang Kakashi.

Lee pun hanya menggumam tidak jelas, dan kembali duduk "Baiklah, Neji, bagikan ini!" perintah Kakashi pada ketua kelas 9-A, Neji Hyuuga.

"Baik sensei" Neji mengambil formulir tersebut dan membagikannya. Anak-anak yang berminat pun, segera mengisi formulir tersebut, tapi yang tidak, hanya mencorat-coret saja. "He? Apakah ini diisi?" tanya Naruto saat Neji membagikan formulir itu padanya.

"Bukan, dipelong" kata Neji datar. "Euh, kau ini, benar-benar menyebalkan!" Naruto jengkel. "Lagipula kenapa bertanya? Sudah jelas-jelas diisi, dasar bodoh!" kata Neji kesal. "Huh" bibir Naruto maju, ia tak mau lagi berdebat hari ini.

Neji pun terus membagikannya hingga semua telah terbagi.

"Hahaha, itulah akibat dari smsmu!" Sasuke berbalik menghadap meja Naruto.

"Awas kau teme! Setelah pelajaran usai, aku cekik kau!" Naruto mengancam.

"Silahkan saja, yang ada aku mencekik kau!" timpal Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku ingin ke WC, minggir!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sensei, aku mau permisi ke belakang" Naruto permisi untuk ke WC pada Kakashi.

"Oh baiklah, tapi jangan lebih dari 5 menit, Ok?" kata Kakashi. "Baik sensei" Naruto pun pergi dan berjalan menuju WC.

Kakashi memulai pelajarannya. "Baiklah, anak-anak, buka bab 4! Latihan pr kemarin kumpulkan di depan!" perintah Kakashi pada murid-muridnya. Kakashi pun mulai menerangkan di depan, 5 menit sudah berlalu, bahkan lebih, tetapi Naruto belum kembali juga.

"Hei, Sasuke, bisakah kau susul Naruto di WC? Dia belum kembali-kembali dari tadi. Ini sudah lewat dari 5 menit" Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke.

"Ba-baik sensei" Sasuke pun bergegas menuju WC.

'Huh, dia itu merepotkan sekali; batin Sasuke. Sasuke sampai di WC, tapi ada yang aneh, WC sangat sepi, Sasuke melangkah ke dalam, semakin gelap, 'ada apa ini?' Sasuke agak takut, tapi dia tetap melangkah, tapi alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke, "Ti-tidak mungkin…" ucap Sasuke gemetaran, ia semakin merinding, Sasuke pun sadar bahwa Naruto telah memasuki WC nomor 4 dan ia pun berada disini, dan tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke berlari menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan takut dan shock.

**TBC**

Maaf kalau fic ini sangat jelek dan aneh. Kritik akan selalu dibutuhkan. Terimakasih.

**Shredder 88**


End file.
